


White Chocolate

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M, kat's holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White chocolate is way better than milk or dark, Blaine thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “NO BUT WHY CAN’T SOMEONE WRITE A FIC WHERE SAM GIVES BLAINE A BOX OF WHITE CHOCOLATES AS A GIFT ON CHRISTMAS AND IT’S HIS WAY OF ASKING HIM OUT AND BLAINE IS ALL LIKE “I’VE ALWAYS LIKED WHITE CHOCOLATE BETTER THAN DARK” OR SOMETHING AND EVERYTHING IS BLAM AND NOTHING HURTS” for poiregourmande (lol best prompt though, if you ask me)

 

“Hey, dude!” Sam calls, and Blaine looks up from where he’s putting his history book in his locker and smiles at the other boy walking down the hallway toward him.

“Hey,” says Blaine once Sam is finally right next to him.

Sam bends down and unzips his backpack, taking something out quickly, and closes the bag, straightening.  “Here,” he says, smiling as he thrusts the gift toward Blaine.  “Merry Christmas.”

Blaine glances down at it curiously before hesitantly taking it, muttering a “thanks” as he starts to unwrap it.  Sam grins, waiting for Blaine’s reaction while Blaine shoves the ripped paper into his locker. 

“Wow, thanks!” Blaine says, looking up at Sam with a smile.  “White chocolate’s my favorite!  Way better than dark or milk,” he comments, popping a piece into his mouth.

Sam laughs and Blaine grins at him.  “Yeah, I… I thought it might cheer you up,” he says, and Blaine just nods.  Sam shuffles on his feet, smile faltering a bit with the nerves.  Crap.  He gave Blaine the chocolates, now what’s he supposed to do? 

Blaine gives him a strange look, confused.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just…” Sam trails off, not sure how to say this, if his wording is going to be right or if he’s about to royally screw things up.

“Just what?”

Sam can already feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.  “Did you, uh… I booked a table for two tonight at Breadstix, i-if you wanted to go with me.”

It’s a moment before Blaine says anything, not sure what he _should_ say.  “I…  A-are you asking me out?”  He blinks, sure that he’s imagining things, but sure enough, Sam nods. 

“Yeah,” Sam says and suddenly, when Blaine doesn’t say anything, he wants to take back the words immediately, take back everything about these past couple of minutes.  What if it’s too soon?  Blaine and Kurt only broke up the month before, it’s not like that’s a whole lot of recovery time to get over someone or anything, and Blaine could very well still be hurting over it and feel guilty for what he did.  Sam hadn’t even really given it much thought until now. 

“Sure,” says Blaine and Sam’s almost positive he heard him wrong.

“Really?” he asks, surprised, and Blaine nods.

“Yeah, that’d… that’d be nice.”  Blaine gives him a tiny, tight smile, and Sam grins.

“Awesome,” he breathes.  “Right, so I’ll… I’ll pick you up at like six thirty?”

Blaine nods, smiling at him.  “‘Kay.” 

Sam grabs his bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulder, and, on a whim, leans in to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before hurrying away.

“I’ll see you tonight then!” he calls back to Blaine, leaving Blaine to stare after him in shock.

Blaine’s still not completely sure what just what happened here, but for once, thanks to Sam, he thinks he might finally be starting to feel better.

And he can’t wait to see him tonight.

_fin._


End file.
